Utilisateur:Nicolas2301/Archives des discussions 2007
Nicolas, le retour !!! Super ! Tu verras, pas mal de choses ont bougé. En cas de besoin, fais signe ! --G.E. 2 juin 2007 à 22:39 (CEST) : Pas de problèmes, et j'ai déja mis quelques petites infos pas encore présentes ! --Nicolas2301 2 juin 2007 :: Le wiki a surtout bien progréssé !! Et ça fait plaisir de retrouver quelqu'un qui a bien bossé au début sur le wiki !!! Je remarque que tu n'a plus fait aucune modifs depuis le 30 janvier (dommage) mas si tu veux avoir un petit aperçu de ce qui c'est passé depuis sur le wiki va voir ici .Jérémy 3 juin 2007 à 09:15 (CEST) ::: Salut et re-bienvenue sur notre wiki préféré ! Ca a effectivement bien bougé depuis. Outre les infos que tu peux effectivement voir sur l'Histoire de WikiSara, page ayant été offerte au wiki à l'occasion de ses 6 mois d'existence le 10 mai dernier, le wiki a progressé dans d'autres domaines. On a notamment instauré un ordre pour les fiches autoroutières et pour les RN, qui ont énormément progressé depuis. On arrive tout doucement à bout de la catégorie des autoroutes. Si tu veux avoir d'autres infos, n'hésite pas, nos discussions (et le forum) sont là pour ça ! --Arnaud 3 juin 2007 à 09:33 (CEST) :::: Merci à tous pour cet accueil... J'espère pouvoir continuer à rédiger, comme je le fesais avant! Je vois que Wikisara a déja une belle histoire en 6mois d'existance! Il remonte à loin alors mon dernier article, mais tu dois avoir raison, je n'ai plus eu internet début février. Si j'ai des questions, je n'hésiterai pas! Nicolas2301 3 juin 2007 à 09:55 (CEST) Photos Bonjour Nicloas, j'ai remarqu" que tu mettais beaucoup de photos qui proviennet d'Internet. As-tu demandé l'autorisation aux différents webmasters ? S'il y a un truc que je comprend pas, c'est que l'on doit demander l'autorisation pour des photos de membres du forum, par contre, on se moque des autres photographies. La je remarque que ta photo sur la RN504 vient du site américain qui héberge aussi les photos de la RN202 et RN205 que tu as mise. Pour moi, la moindre des choses est de mettre un copyright et meme de demander l'autorisation aux webmasters qui a déjà posté sur le forum SARA. Si tu veux je peux le faire pour toi ... Rolex 15 août 2007 à 14:00 (CEST) * Salut! Tu peux leurs demander l'autorisation si tu veux, mais le réglement du wiki est, je pense assez clair ! A propos des photos issues de recherches internet, et qu'elle soit rajoutée sur le wiki, sans copyright, et si par hasard un auteur remarquerait une de ses photos, il peut faire une demande afin que la photo soit retirée, ou bien que l'on y rajoute son nom! On en avais déja parlé je crois il n'y a pas longtemps... --- Nicolas2301 15 août 2007 à 14:58 (CEST) ** C'est encore moi!! A propos des photos, nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser les photos du site Panneaux en béton , à condition de mettre comme copyright le nom de l'auteur de la photo, ou le nom du webmaster si la photos n'a pas de nom! Une question : sur ce site, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait également de vieilles photos en noir et blanc, pouvons nous les utiliser si nous n'avons pas d'autres photos? --- Nicolas2301 15 août 2007 à 16:29 (CEST) *** Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! OK pour le Noir et Blanc si on n'a pas mieux. En plus, ça peut être sympa.--G.E. 15 août 2007 à 17:05 (CEST) **** Super. Par contre, avez-voues l'autorisation pour le site Sur ma route ? Je peux lui demander. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le contacter. Il doit lui même avoir surement pas mal de photos (même qui ne sont pas en ligne).--Rolex 15 août 2007 à 22:07 (CEST) ***** Je ne lui ai pas demander, mais tu peux!! --Nicolas2301 15 août 2007 à 22:10 (CEST) ****** C'est bon, j'ai son autorisation. Bien sur, il faut mentionner en copyright la source et l'auteur. Il aimerait bein par contre qu'on lui disent où se trouveront ses images.--Rolex 16 août 2007 à 18:34 (CEST) ******* C'est super tout ça! Déja, il y a la photo sur la RN1, et au pire pour la RN2, vu que la photo a été recoupée, on peut tout simplement en remettre une autre? J'en ai récupérer sur le site panneaux en béton. Je te laisse t'occuper des photos de "sur ma route", on ne va pas en récupérer des centaines je pense... --Nicolas2301 16 août 2007 à 20:47 (CEST) Chomage technique Snif, snif, tu va me rendre au chomage en refaisant tous les historiques... C'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais j'avait pris l'habitude de redonner ma touche personnelle et réglementaire aux historiques. Par contre tu as le droit de les remplir. Je m'explique : pendant ton absence, moi et Arnaud avaient décider de réglementer les fiches autoroutières, je m'occupais de l'historique, et Arnaud, du reste. Après si tu veux le faire, ok (bof), mais il faudrait continuer comme je le fait actuellement !!! Jérémy 21 juin 2007 à 22:25 (CEST) : Nicolas ne fait que rajouter certaines dates. Tu n'as donc pas de vraie "concurrence" ! ;-) Nicolas, si tu as du temps en rab, n'hésite pas à réaliser / mettre à jour de fiches de RN et de RI. Pour le coup, on a encore 1 an de travail devant nous... --G.E. 22 juin 2007 à 08:22 (CEST) :: C'est vrai que pendant ton absence, on avais décidé, avec Jérémy, de refaire entièrement les fiches des autoroutes ensemble. Notre fonctionnement t'es expliqué ci-dessus. En ce qui concerne mon travail (sorties, structures des fiche et corrections grammaticale et orthographique), il est presque terminé et je serai bientôt au "chômage technique" (lol). Mais y'a toujours quelque-chose à faire sur WikiSara ! Si tu veux quand même nous donner un petit coup de main à nous deux, va faire un tour ici (faut que je remette la fiche à jour...), ou signale nous tout simplement dans nos discussions personnelles (ou un MP sur le forum) ce qu'il faut changer/rajouter. On a par contre besoin d'aide pour compléter la rubrique "Autour de l'autoroute" (je m'adresse aussi aux autres wikisaranautes) !! C'est pas qu'on veuille s'accaparer des fiches autoroutières, mais nous voulons qu'elles soient toutes pareilles (en particulier pour faire mieux que Wikipédia...) Si t'as des questions à nous poser à ce propos, n'hésite pas (idem, nos discussions, MP ou les discussions des fiches des autoroutes) !! ;) Arnaud 22 juin 2007 à 11:53 (CEST) ::: Excusez moi, j'en suis désolé, je ne modifierai plus les historiques, je rajouterai simplement les dates que je trouve... Je comprend très bien, et d'ailleur, c'est mieux que vous le faites ensemble, bon courage :). Pour ma part je vais continuer les fiches des RN et des RI alors! Nicolas2301 22 juin 2007 à 13:00 (CEST) :::: OK, merci à toi ! :) Et comme j'ai dis plus haut, si tu constate une erreur quelconque, n'hésite pas à nous le dire ! ;) Arnaud 22 juin 2007 à 13:10 (CEST) ::::: Tu n'a pas a etre désolé. Merci à toi de les compléter, mais comme je l'ai déja dit, c'est pour mieux harmoniser. Merci, merci et encore MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jérémy 22 juin 2007 à 13:20 (CEST) Je relance ce sujet, car Nico, tu trouve des dates d'historiques d'autoroutes. Au lieu de les mettre directement sur les pages, pourrai-tu au préalable passer par cette page (Ici). Car ça regrouprai en plus ce que tu trouve, avec ce qui est déja rangé, alors que moi je trie au fur et à mesure. donc STP, quand tu trouve une date, met la sur cette page, et je m'occuperai du reste après ! Sinon pourrais-tu remettre celles que tu as déja trouvées dessus ? Merci ! Et à GPS NICO, si tu passes par cette page, dont touch reviews of freeways if it is to top anything up! (en français : Ne touches pas aux historiques des autoroutes si ce n'est pour rien rajouter STP ^^) ! Merci ! Jérémy 14 janvier 2008 à 18:06 (CET) * Ok, pas de problèmes :) !! Nicolas2301 14 janvier 2008 à 18:19 (CEST) * D'accord. -_- GPS Nico 14 janvier 2008 à 19:01 (CET).